Blaze
by Spottedeyes
Summary: Young Amberpaw was snatched away from her birthclan by a ThunderClan warrior. RiverClan and WindClan are at war, but for no known reason. Amberpaw's mentor seems mentally ill and his training methods make no sense. Amberpaw is sensing a connection between the two.
1. Chapter 1

Blaze

**ThunderClan:**

Leader: Moonstar- Silver she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Thrushwing- Big brown and white tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Wildheart- Flame colored she-cat with green eyes

_Apprentice: Swallowpaw_

Warriors:

Swiftbreeze- Black and white she-cat with amber eyes

Tigertail- Russet tom with a ringed tail and blue eyes

Stonefang- Gray tom with blue eyes

Timberclaw- Big brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Lightfeather- Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Rosefur- Pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Snakefang- Sleek gray tom with cold amber eyes

Foxtail- Russet and white tom with a black muzzle and amber eyes

Whitewolf- Large white tom with white eyes

Heatherheart- Pretty gray she-cat with blue eyes

Moonfur- Silver she-cat with blue eyes

Queens:

Leopardpelt- Tawny dappled she-cat with amber eyes; _Kits: Dapplekit, Spotkit, Redkit_

Briardust- Gold and brown she-cat with amber eyes; _Kits: Reedkit, Amberkit, Barkkit, Lionkit_

Apprentices:

Dovepaw- Light gray she-cat with blue eyes and a white tipped tail

Swallowpaw- Tan she-cat with blue eyes and white paws

Barleypaw- Brown tabby tom with green eyes and white paws

Elders:

Ravenheart- Ebony she-cat with blue eyes

Braveclaw- Black and brown tom with green eyes

**WindClan:**

Leader: Gorsestar- Thin wire-coated gray tom with blue eyes

Deputy: Haresprint- Nimble brown tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Breezefur- Black tom with green eyes

_Apprentice: Leafpaw _

Warriors:

Hawkflight- Brown she-cat with blue eyes

_Apprentice: Rabbitpaw_

Graystorm- Gray tom with green eyes

Cloudbreeze- White she-cat with blue eyes

Snowfoot- White tom with amber eyes

_Apprentice: Sparrowpaw_

Queens:

Daisytail- Cream colored she-cat with green eyes

Elders:

Whitewater- White she-cat with amber eyes

Rockfur- Brown tabby tom with blue eyes

**RiverClan:**

Leader: Hailstar- Gray she-cat with piercing blue eyes

Deputy: Fishscales- Blue-gray tom with blue eyes

_Apprentice: Greenpaw _

Medicine Cat: Webfoot- Gray she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors:

Waterpelt- Gray tom with green eyes

Otterheart- Brown she-cat with amber eyes

_Apprentice: Rockpaw_

Troutclaw- Orange and black tom with blue eyes

_Apprentice: Graypaw_

Paleflame- Pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Queens:

Ravenwing- Black she-cat with amber eyes

Elders:

Stoneclaw- Gray and black tom with cold amber eyes

**ShadowClan:**

Leader: Shadestar- Gray tom with green eyes

Deputy: Frogleap- Black she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Flowerpetal- White she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors:

Mudpath- Brown tom with amber eyes

_Apprentice: Owlpaw _

Birdflight- Pretty ginger she-cat with green eyes

Pebbleroll- Small gray tom with blue eyes

Redmoss- Russet she-cat with amber eyes

_Apprentice: Frostpaw _

Queens:

Goldenheart- Gold colored she-cat with amber eyes

Elders:

Turtlestep- Mottled she-cat with blue eyes

**Cats outside the clans:**

Plum: Black she-cat with blue eyes

Comet: Gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Ember: Ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

Hawk: Dark brown tom with blue eyes

Prologue:

The moon hung lazily over the lake with few stars accompanying it in the dark sky. A large shape moved through ThunderClan territory's undergrowth, slowly making its way to RiverClan territory. The shape morphed from a black blob to a tom cat as he padded from the undergrowth and began moving along the lake's edge.

_Looks like Comet wasn't lying, tonight is indeed a night of few stars. _He thought with a smirk.

Accomplishing this mini raid would be almost too easy. The tom practically sprinted through WindClan territory. Yes, he knew the territory as well as his own, but the exposed terrain wasn't his style. Once he got into the reeds in RiverClan's territory his confidence rejuvenated, he could do this. He'd done it before, however this wasn't for the same reason.

The tom easily moved through the reeds and swam through the marshes and streams without any irritation; the water didn't bother him like other ThunderClan cats. Then again, he wasn't like any other ThunderClan cat. RiverClan's camp came into view, along with the two guards in front of the entrance. They looked a little nervous and small for warriors though.

_New RiverClan warriors sitting vigil. This'll be too easy. _He smirked, flattening himself to the ground and moving with an incredible speed without making a sound.

His mentor had taught him well. The tom had been preparing to break into the RiverClan camp for nearly three moons now; his plan was perfect. He snaked around the camp's boundaries and barely held back a chuckle when he saw that the walls of the camp were only reeds woven together. No thorns, no brambles, no thistle. Just reeds. He breathed in the choking scents of fish and RiverClan warriors, grinning when he scented what he was looking for: milk.

"You never cease to amaze me, do you, Plum. Well done." He murmured, mentally noting to praise the black she-cat later.

A single claw slid out of the tom's paw, snipping away at the feeble and pathetic excuse for a barrier.

_These cats don't get attacked enough. _He thought, sliding into the incision that he'd made in RiverClan's reed wall.

The tom suppressed a yowl of amusement when he saw that no cat was in the clearing, and that neither of the new warriors had scented him yet.

_Oh? Did I fall into a garlic patch? Oops… _He thought with a smirk, trotting silently into the RiverClan nursery.

Three queens slept soundly, one had no kits at her swollen belly. Another had four kits that looked to be around four or five moons old.

_Can't take them, they'd know that they weren't ThunderClan kits. _He thought angrily, holding in a growl.

The last queen however, had two kits that looked to be just under a moon old. Those kits were perfect; one had gray fur, but the other, the smaller she-kit, had fur that was red and gold, the same as Briardust, one of ThunderClan's queens who had kits just around this one's age. He was unnaturally quiet as he slunk over to the young looking she-cat. His eyes were sparkling with greed as he took the sleeping she-kit from her nest, swiping his tail around her tiny mouth to keep any cries unheard as he stepped out of the den.

He would be back in a matter of minutes to cover his tracks. With the kit dangling from his jaws, the tom slithered back through the slit in the wall and trotted quietly back to the marsh that acted as a border between RiverClan and WindClan. There, a black she-cat waited for him.

"Plum, make sure this one stays alive. I'll be right back. I'm just planting some… evidence." He smirked, dropping the kit on the ground, ignoring her cry of pain.

Plum nodded. "No problem. Just come back soon, I'm not a big fan of kits." She said distastefully, wrapping the kit with her tail so she wouldn't freeze to death.

It was nearing the end of leaf-fall after all.

The tom nodded, "trust me, I know. You complain about it every time."

He sprinted back to the camp and reentered through the slit in the reeds and back into the nursery. The tom looked back at the older kits.

_This won't be easy… _He thought, selecting the smallest kit, a tom-kit, and slowly picking him up into his jaws. His thick tail acted as a bit so the feeble kit wouldn't scream. The kit remained asleep much to his surprise as he drug him back out of RiverClan's camp.

_You know, it's been a while since RiverClan and WindClan fought, hasn't it? _He mused, trotting past the two-leg barn where Plum and the kit-napped she-kit waited and onto the moorland.

He then began to sprint, the kit bumping along the moor. That's when he finally awoke. But the tom knew that the night and garlic stench would cover him. The kit bit down on his tail, only causing him to snicker. It felt like nothing more than dull mice claws. All the kit would see was the moorland. WindClan would be framed. The camp was in sight, along with the two warriors guarding the entrance. The tom simply did what he did to RiverClan and went around the cats. WindClan camp was only a shallow scoop in the ground though, and he was sure that the kit would screech if he dropped him and ran. He needed a cover before he dropped the tom-kit into the WindClan nursery.

The large cat sat down, pinning the kit down with one paw with his tail still in the kit's jaws to keep him quiet. The kit's blue eyes widened with terror as he rose one of his large paws. The tom struck his head. Even with the tail in his mouth, the kit's squeal was still audible to him. The kit was knocked unconscious and his breathing slowed, but he was still alive. Satisfied with his work, he picked up the limp kit in his jaws and drug him through the heather.

_Wait, why go through the trouble of finding the nursery? I'll just leave him here, in the heather. It'll just make WindClan look worse. _He thought smugly.

He wasn't done yet though. The tom needed to know that WindClan would be suspected. He looked closely at the camp and located the fresh-kill pile. A few dead rabbits laid stiff on some rocks. He slunk into the middle of the camp and snatched one, silently leaving the camp's area. But a rabbit wasn't enough. He left the rabbit beside the unconscious RiverClan tom and trotted into the very exposed nursery. He picked a random kit, another she-kit around the RiverClan she-kit's age and took her to the dead rabbit and unconscious kit.

The tom was nearly done in the WindClan camp, he just needed some heather and burs to put around the tear in the reed wall back in RiverClan. And… he needed to do one last thing with the RiverClan tom-kit. He unsheathed his claws and ripped into his pale-gray fur, watching with pleasure as crimson blood bubbled into his fur. He could only imagine how great this war between RiverClan and WindClan would be once he was done.

He then gripped the stiff rabbit in his jaws and headed back towards RiverClan territory, collecting some heather and burs on the way.

XXX

He stepped back and looked at his work: he had put the burs and heather all around both sides of the rip, and added some rabbits' blood around the tear as well. And, the young WindClan she-kit had filled in the empty space that the gold and red she-kit had left.

Although he had to go back to WindClan camp to retrieve the she-kit that he'd left behind, he had made good time. The night was still young. He left RiverClan territory and headed straight for the lake to wash the WindClan and RiverClan stench from his pelt. Rabbit and kit blood floated off his fur and into the water. He began to lick his fur in the water, something he'd seen dogs do when they came to the lake with their two-legs. He'd found it to be rather effective.

The tom cat slid out of the water and dried his fur as he came back to where he had left Plum and the kit. Like all of his plans that involved kit-stealing, he had been sure to perform the raid just after a gathering. Then there would be no talk of the lost kit when the next one came around, it would just be WindClan accusing RiverClan and RiverClan accusing WindClan. ThunderClan and ShadowClan would remain oblivious. The horse-place and Plum came into view.

"Took you long enough." She muttered, nudging the she-kit away from her.

The tom shrugged, "these things take time."

He picked the she-kit up into his jaws and left Plum without another word.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Their battle becomes ours

Amberkit looked at the body in the clearing in horror.

Thrushwing, the clan deputy, had left on a border patrol with Snakefang, Whitewolf, and Moonfur. He only came back with Whitewolf and Moonfur. Snakefang had been killed on the patrol along the WindClan boarder.

In Thrushwing's story, he had told ThunderClan that he'd seen Snowfoot, a WindClan warrior, tackle Snakefang into the Moonpool stream. He had assumed that Snakefang managed to get out himself, but… he hadn't. His wet, mangled body was found on the lake's shore near Ancient Oak.

Even from the nursery, Amberkit could tell that the tom had died fighting, his face still twisted into a snarl, his cold amber eyes full of hatred even in death.

The red and gold she-kit was comforted by her sister, Reedkit, as she pressed her ginger fur against hers, equally shocked that such a powerful warrior like Snakefang would drown of all things. Especially since the Moonpool stream wasn't supposed to be that deep. To put her fears to rest, Briardust simply told her that all the melted snow from Leaf-Bare had just made the stream swell and become dangerous during New-Leaf.

"ThunderClan,"

Amberkit's gaze flickered from the dead warrior to Streamstar, ThunderClan's leader.

"We have suffered a great loss. Snakefang was not only a loyal warrior to our clan, but he was also my brother." She murmured, her eyes filled with grief for her lost sibling.

"Thrushwing and I have… discussed some things about this incident. Now, we all know that for the past three moons RiverClan and WindClan have been fighting. No one knows why, but now their fighting is spreading to us." She said, taking in a deep breath before continuing.

"Now we need more warriors quickly, and unfortunately, I have decided to make Briardust's and Leopardpelt's kits apprentices today."

Outraged snarls and yowls filled the clearing.

"That's against the code, Streamstar!" Tigertail growled, his ringed tail swishing in anger.

"You can't force my kits to train this early." Timberclaw, Amberkit's father, snarled, looking to Briardust for support. The she-cat only stared at her white paws, unable to change her kits' fate.

Streamstar ignored the yowls and waited for her clan to quiet themselves. "Yes… I know this is breaking the Warrior Code. This is why none of the other clans can know. Until ThunderClan's kits age another moon, they will not attend any gatherings."

This seemed to calm the other warriors down, but they still looked uneasy about the idea. Amberkit continued to listen, ignoring her siblings' and denmates' squeals of excitement.

Briardust and Leopardpelt exchanged sorrowful glances, obviously not keen on Streamstar's idea.

"This move will also free up Briardust and Leopardpelt to go back to their warrior duties. On that note, I will get the ceremony done right away. We will continue to grieve for Snakefang after the ceremony." Streamstar concluded.

"Can you believe it, Amberkit? We're only four moons old and we're becoming apprentices!" Reedkit shrieked, chasing her own tail in excitement.

Amberkit nodded, her eyes gleaming. "I know! Can you believe it?" She purred, batting at a dead leaf, struggling to compose herself.

"I'm going to be the best apprentice ever!" Lionkit, Amberkit's and Reedkit's brother declared, shuffling his big gold paws around.

"First, we'll start with Leopardpelt's litter." Streamstar spoke again, beckoning the oldest litter to the highrock.

Dapplekit, Redkit, and Spotkit all broke away from their mother and darted towards the highrock, batting at each other's ears and tails as they walked. Amberkit restrained herself from bounding after the three kits.

_I'll get to become a warrior two whole moons earlier now! I can't believe my luck! I hope Heatherheart's my mentor! _She thought, picking out the pretty she-cat in the crowd. _Who am I kidding? I'm happy with any cat! _The she-kit purred to herself, forgetting all about Snakefang's death.

"Dapplekit, come here." The silver she-cat said calmly, her eyes dull as the spotted cream she-kit bounced towards the leader. "Although this kit has not reached the age of six moons yet, ThunderClan requires her services early. Dapplekit, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Dapplepaw. Your mentor will be Rosefur." She announced, flicking her tail towards the pretty tortoiseshell, who happily approached her new apprentice.

Dapplepaw had just as much enthusiasm, bumping noses with her new mentor a little too roughly.

"Spotkit, you're next." Streamstar called, awaiting the spotted tom. Spotkit's eyes shone as he ran towards his leader. "Much like his sister, we were not expecting him to join me up here for a few more moons. But with the future hardships and threats ahead, ThunderClan requires his services early." She began, picking out a mentor for the tom. "Until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Spotpaw. Your mentor will be Foxtail." She finished, dismissing Spotpaw with a flick of the tail.

Foxtail didn't look as happy as Rosefur had, but still bumped noses with the underage tom.

"And finally, Redkit." Streamstar didn't have to wait long for the russet tom. He had already begun walking before she requested his presence. "Redkit along with his siblings was not supposed to be apprenticed so early… so young… but desperate times call for desperate measures. ThunderClan requires his services now. Redkit, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Redpaw. I will mentor you." Streamstar concluded, ignoring the tom's squeal of excitement as she bumped noses with him.

Redpaw hesitantly padded away from his new mentor, joining his siblings who gave him jealous glances. "Now for our clan's youngest litter. Lionkit, Barkkit, Reedkit, and Amberkit, Briardust's litter." She said with a slight distaste.

"Lionkit, you're first."

Lionkit ignored his leader's tone and scrambled up highrock.

"Like the previous litter, Lionkit is very young for this. But with WindClan's growing aggression, his services are needed. Lionkit, until you receive your warrior name you shall be known as Lionpaw. Your mentor will be Whitewolf."

Lionpaw eagerly bumped noses with the large white tom, keeping himself composed unlike his denmates.

"Barkkit, come forward." The she-cat meowed, her voice losing its momentum. Barkkit sensed the she-cat's bland tone and looked a bit stung, but came with his pride anyway. The silver she-cat shot Amberkit's brother a glance before speaking. "This kit is young in body but strong in spirit like his littermates. Barkkit, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Barkpaw. Your mentor will be Stonefang."

The brown tom seemed to brighten up at this news, happily leaving his leader's side for Stonefang, bumping noses with the gray tom.

"Reedkit." She called, beckoning the ginger she-kit with her tail. Reedkit bounded away from Amberkit's side, letting little squeals of excitement escape her as she joined Streamstar. "This kit is fragile like the rest, but she won't let this stop her. Reedkit, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Reedpaw. Your mentor will be Lightfeather." She sighed, sending the excited Reedpaw away to her mentor.

"And finally, Amberkit." She called.

Amberkit flinched, she'd always dreamt of her apprentice and warrior ceremonies, but with all of her clanmates staring at her, it made her clam up.

"Amberkit." Streamstar repeated, losing her patience.

Briardust nudged her forward. Amberkit's pelt burned with embarrassment as she caught all of the 'aw, poor Amberkit!' glances, moving towards Streamstar as quickly as she could.

"This she-kit is far too young and small for this position, but her services are required now. Amberkit until you receive your warrior name, your name shall be Amberpaw. Your mentor will be Thrushwing." She finished, gesturing to the large brown tom at the bottom of highrock.

Amberpaw padded down the rock, eager to get the clan's attention away from her. She promptly bumped noses with Thrushwing before joining her denmates.

"This concludes our meeting. Please continue to sit vigil for our fallen clanmate." She murmured, climbing down the rock towards the stiff gray body.

"Lucky!" Reedpaw hissed into Amberpaw's ear. "You got the deputy!"

"I know, right? I feel so lucky!" Amberpaw purred, the burning sensation in her pelt nearly gone.

"Come on you two! Barleypaw's going to help us make our nests!" Lionpaw mewed, staring after the tabby apprentice.

"Why aren't we sitting vigil for Snakefang?" Amberpaw squeaked, looking back at the dead warrior.

"None of us knew him very well, so we aren't really supposed to sit with him." Dovepaw answered, following Barleypaw to the apprentices' den.

Amberpaw hesitantly followed her new denmates into the apprentices' den.

XXX

"Wake up." A voice growled.

Amberpaw stifled a yawn and opened her amber eyes, drowsily looking up from her nest. Her eyes widened when she saw Thrushwing staring at her.

"Get up, we have important things to do today." He muttered.

Amberpaw nodded hastily, scrambling to her paws.

"S-sorry, Thrushwing. I'm just not used to getting up this early." She mumbled.

"Well get used to it, you're an apprentice now." He snapped irritably, padding out of the apprentices' den.

Amberpaw looked around. No one else was up, and it was still dark out. Not wanting to make Thrushwing any angrier, she followed him out. Thrushwing waited by the cluster of holly bushes growing out of the camp walls, his tail flicking in impatience.

"Why is it so dark out?" She yawned as she caught up with him.

"Real warriors don't waste their valuable time sleeping. Come on." He grumbled, climbing up the wall using the holly bushes.

"Why don't we just go out the front?"

"Are you questioning me?"

"N-no, Thrushwing, never!"

"Then follow me and quit complaining." Amberpaw nodded, beginning to clumsily climb up the wall.

The gold and red apprentice didn't make it very far up the wall before she began to slip. "T-Thrushwing! Thrushwing I'm slipping!" Amberpaw cried, her paws scrambling on the unnaturally smooth stone wall of the camp.

Thrushwing let out a growl of irritation, turning himself around on the wall and gripping Amberpaw's paw in his jaws, hoisting her in front of him.

"Keep it down!" He hissed, nipping at her tail so she'd climb faster.

Amberpaw yelped in pain, struggling to climb at the pace that her mentor wanted.

XXX

Amberpaw was panting. The climb had taken a lot out of the young she-cat. She shook her head in an attempt to shake the sleepiness from her pelt, her eyes droopy.

"Do we get to explore the territory now?" She mewed hopefully.

Thrushwing turned back to the tired yet excited she-kit.

"That was pathetic." He growled, his amber eyes narrowed.

Amberpaw looked taken back. "What are you-"

"Yesterday. You just stared at the highrock like it was a LionClan warrior! That was the most pathetic thing I have ever seen. And I thought I saw potential in you." Thrushwing snarled, cuffing the red and gold she-kit's ear with unsheathed claws.

Amberpaw squealed in pain, scrambling away from her mentor with wide eyes as crimson drops trickled down her ear.

"You can't be my apprentice and act like that. I requested that you were my apprentice from the day you came into this clan, you should be grateful. " He sneered. "I have chosen you to be the blaze that will burn through every last miserable clan in the lake territories. You will start acting like the fire that you are destined to become. Do you understand?"

Amberpaw nodded hastily, her still-soft kit fur poofed up in fear. "And you do understand that you are not to tell any cat how I train you, don't you?"

Again, Amberpaw nodded, cowering under Thrushwing's gaze.

The big brown tabby laughed a little. "Not that anyone would believe you anyway."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: The Lake

A paw prodded Amberpaw awake. Her amber eyes shot open, expecting it to be Thrushwing. It wasn't. Redpaw hovered above Amberpaw, looking tired, as he wasn't used to waking up this early yet.

"Hey, Amberpaw! Streamstar and Thrushwing are waiting for us, come on!" The russet tom purred, backing up so she could sit up.

Stifling a yawn, Amberpaw sat up and licked her chest fur. Thrushwing's final words to her still rang clearly in her skull: _"Not that anyone would believe you anyway." _She shivered.

After he went over what he called 'ground rules', Amberpaw was returned to the apprentices' den.

"Ready?" He mewed.

Amberpaw nodded, her stomach churning at the thought of facing her mentor again. Her ear still stung.

_Maybe all mentors act like Thrushwing… _Amberpaw told herself, padding out of the den after Redpaw with only a slight reluctance.

Briardust watched her kit from across the clearing, her gaze longing. Amberpaw forced herself not to look at her mother. They had to grow apart now, it was the natural order of things. Timberclaw was never that attached to her, in fact, he had looked at her with pride as she received her name, even if he hadn't wanted her to become an apprentice at her age.

Streamstar and Thrushwing sat near the entrance, having a side-conversation while waiting for their apprentices.

Redpaw sped up at the sight of the silver-furred she-cat, clearly eager to begin being the leader's apprentice. Amberpaw forced an excited expression and quickened her pace as well.

"Finally! Redpaw, what took you so long?" Streamstar meowed, grooming her ears.

"Sorry, Streamstar, Amberpaw took a while to wake up."

Amberpaw's heart sank. Thrushwing didn't look mad now, but she knew that as soon as the large tom got her alone, she was in for it.

"It's fine. Thrushwing and I decided that it would be nice for you both to learn ThunderClan's borders together." She purred, beckoning for the three cats to follow her.

XXX

Streamstar and Thrushwing didn't slow their paces just because Redpaw and Amberpaw were both still technically kits.

"This… is a lot… harder than chasing… moss balls and hunting… beetles." Redpaw panted, casting a glance at Amberpaw.

Amberpaw nodded in agreement, "I… know, they're going… too… fast!"

Thrushwing shot Amberpaw a glare as he led the apprentices through the forest. Amberpaw hung her head in shame, slowing her pace ever so slightly.

"WindClan cats are extremely nimble and swift, in order to beat them, you must be just as quick." Streamstar answered, either ignoring Thrushwing's glare, or she just hadn't seen it.

Redpaw hadn't seen the glare either, as he was staring at the ground so he didn't tread on any thorns or trip on a stone. Amberpaw nodded in acknowledgement. Streamstar slowed her pace once the trees began to thin out.

"Alright, here we are. Well, we aren't actually at the border, but we're close enough for you two to pick up their scents. You see that stream over there?" She asked, pointing to a swollen stream that wasn't too far from the four-some.

"That's the WindClan border." Thrushwing meowed, casting the area a sneer.

"That stream over there is where Snakefang was killed."

Amberpaw and Redpaw exchanged worried glances, as though expecting a flurry of WindClan warriors to come and drown them both at any moment.

"Thrushwing?" A familiar meow asked.

All four cats turned and looked closer towards the stream. Leopardpelt and Tigertail and Heatherheart padded into sight.

"Any suspicious activity?" Streamstar asked the border patrol.

Tigertail shook his head. "Thankfully, no. How are Redpaw and Amberpaw holding up?"

"We're good." Amberpaw mewed.

Redpaw nodded his agreement.

"That's great, Redpaw!" Leopardpelt purred, staring warmly at her son.

Redpaw opened his jaws to reply, but Streamstar spoke first. "We should keep going on our tour of the borders. I want to show them before sunset."

Leopardpelt reluctantly nodded, understanding that basically, her leader just said to leave her alone. Tigertail and Heatherheart dipped their heads and went back towards the Moonpool stream.

"Now that that's over, what do you two smell?" Thrushwing asked, looking primarily at Amberpaw, his eyes blazing.

"I smell heather." Redpaw offered, looking to the ThunderClan deputy for approval.

Thrushwing did not respond, he wanted to hear Amberpaw answer.

"Um… rabbits?" Amberpaw mewed nervously.

Streamstar nodded. "That's WindClan: a mixture of wind, rabbit, and heather."

"Now, for ShadowClan." Thrushwing grunted, trotting towards the lake.

"Should we show them Ancient Oak on the way?" Streamstar asked, following Thrushwing.

Thrushwing nodded, "may as well."

Redpaw and Amberpaw followed their mentors with interest.

"I heard that Ancient Oak is so tall, that it reaches all the way to StarClan." Redpaw mewed to Amberpaw, his sap-colored eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Really?" Amberpaw gaped.

Redpaw nodded, "yep, I bet if we climbed to the top we'd be in StarClan."

"That's only if you fall off it." Thrushwing grunted, flicking his tail in annoyance.

Redpaw flinched, but didn't lose his enthusiasm. Amberpaw pretended not to hear him.

"I can't wait to see it!" She squeaked, her tail puffed up in the excitement.

"Calm down, Amberpaw, it's just a tree." Thrushwing growled quietly.

"Oh loosen up, Thrushwing. She's still technically a kit, cut her some slack." Streamstar meowed, flicking her deputy on the shoulder with her tail.

Amberpaw stared at her paws as she walked, not wanting Thrushwing to get any angrier with her.

"Streamstar, can we take… a break?" Redpaw panted to his mentor.

"Redpaw, that stop near the WindClan border was your break." Streamstar replied, not slowing her pace.

"Being an apprentice is harder than I thought." Redpaw muttered to Amberpaw.

Amberpaw opened her jaws to respond, but then the lake came into view.

"Look, Redpaw! It's the lake!" She purred, her eyes gleaming.

Redpaw seemed to perk up at the sight of the large, shimmering pool of water. Her sped up, thudding ahead of her mentor and leader in a surge of excitement.

As soon as she hit the sand, her claws flexed, sinking into the clay and sand. Her eyes closed half-way when the weak tide washed over her paws. It just felt so… so right. But it was wrong. Amberpaw was a ThunderClan cat, and like all the others, she too must hate water.

Even knowing that it was wrong, she couldn't help but step deeper into the water. She stopped once the wave line hit her shoulders. Amberpaw squeaked in delight when one of the measly waves slapped her in the face.

"Whoa… Amberpaw, are you stuck or something?" Redpaw mewed, staring at the orange and red she-kit as she relaxed in the clear water.

Amberpaw didn't have time to respond, flinching when a pair of jaws plucked her by the scruff, lifting her out of the lake. Resisting the urge to complain, she looked up to see the amber eyes of Thrushwing glaring down at her.

Something told her that going into the lake would bite her in the tail later tonight.

XXX

Amberpaw yawned, trudging into the apprentices' den. The first day had wiped her out. All of her denmates were already in their nests, chattering excitedly to each other. Barleypaw looked elated to see Amberpaw.

"Amberpaw! Come on, curl up in your nest and join the conversation. We're talking about what we think our warrior names should be." The tabby tom purred.

"Anyway, like I was saying before," Spotpaw began, flicking his tail in a slight annoyance as Amberpaw settled into her nest. "I think my warrior name should be Spotpelt, or Spotclaw."

Dovepaw shook her head.

"I think Spotjaw would be better." She objected, licking her pelt free of the burs she'd picked up during that day's training lesson.

All eyes fell on the big brown spot on Spotpaw's jaw. That's what Leopardpelt had named him for. Spotpaw rolled his eyes.

"Well what do you think your name's going to be?"

Dovepaw stopped grooming and faced her denmates before beginning. "I'm hoping for Doveflight, or Dovesong. Maybe even Dovewing."

Barleypaw shook his head at his sister. "Nope. Not Dovewing, Streamstar would never use that name for you. The actual Dovewing was too spectacular, she'd never reuse that name. No leader would, even in another clan. It's like Fireheart, you just don't use it." Barleypaw scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Well okay then, oh 'Wise One', what would your name be?" Dovepaw hissed.

"Well, if I got to pick my own name, I'd be Barleyfang or Barleyclaw. Maybe even Barleytail or Barleyheart." Barleypaw purred confidently, smirking at Dovepaw.

"I like Barleyheart." Reedpaw responded, not taking her eyes off the gray tabby tom.

"See, Dovepaw? That right there," he began, flicking his tail at Reedpaw. "Is how you treat a cat."

Reedpaw glowed at his compliment. Dovepaw just rolled her eyes.

"So what about you, Reedpaw?" Barleypaw asked. Reedpaw looked delighted to be called upon by an older apprentice.

"I want Reedpool, Reedtail, or Reedbreeze." Reedpaw purred.

Barleypaw nodded his approval, turning to Dapplepaw. "What about you?" \

Dapplepaw blinked thoughtfully before responding. "Perhaps Dapplepelt or Dapplegleam." She mewed.

Amberpaw yawned. "I think… I think Dapplegleam sounds prettier."

Dapplepaw laughed a little. "You sound tired."

"Yep… sure am." She meowed, looking back at Barleypaw in hope that he'd call on the next apprentice.

"Oh, right, Lionpaw, what do you think?"

The gold tom looked his way. "I'm hoping for Lionclaw, or Lionstorm. Something tough, you know? I'd say Lionheart or Lionblaze, but those are pretty famous cats, so never mind."

"Redpaw?" Barleypaw asked.

"Easy. Redfang, Redstorm, Redclaw, or Redpelt. Same as Lionpaw, I want a tougher name." Redpaw eagerly mewed, unable to settle down in his nest.

Barleypaw looked to Amberpaw. "You're up."

Amberpaw nodded sleepily. "I don't know, maybe Amberfur or something." She muttered half-heartedly.

"No, Amberfur sounds boring. I think Amberflower sounds prettier, more elegant." Dovepaw objected, eyeing the young she-kit.

"No! Amber_pool. _You should've seen her today, she walked right into the lake and enjoyed it." Redpaw intervened, his tail flicking in disagreement.

"Then it should be Amberstream. It sounds more like a she-cat's name." Dovepaw growled.

"Who cares about how she-catty it sounds! I think Ambereyes is better." Barleypaw snapped, flicking his sister's face with his tail.

Dovepaw looked disgusted.

"Who cares! Just let me sleep!" Amberpaw snapped, covering her face with her tail and letting sleep overtake her. 

**Haha silly me, I forgot to say what the new apprentices look like… **

Dapplepaw- Pretty dark brown she-cat with flecks of white on her fur; has dark amber eyes

Spotpaw- Tan tom cat with a dark brown spot on his jaw; has green eyes

Redpaw- Handsome russet tom with dark amber eyes

Lionpaw- Handsome broad gold tom with blue eyes

Reedpaw- Ginger she-cat with green eyes and a white tipped tail

Amberpaw- Gold colored she-cat with a white chest and red flecks on her pelt; has amber eyes


End file.
